Boom—Boom—Boom
by Author tanpa nama
Summary: Akashi kejam! Akashi jahat! Akashi psikopat! Anak-anak Kiseki no Sedai harus mengetahui kapten mereka psikopat!*Tentang Kise yang salah bicara dan berakhir di kamar mandi #Side story What's up with Kuroko chapter 2 #Request Dyaar Otaku 'Hope you like it'


Akashi memicingkan matanya. Menatap ke arah Kuroko yang tengah duduk seraya meminum Milk Shakenya dengan tenang, iris matanya kemudian mengalih. Terang-terangan mencari seseorang yang akan ia lakukan sesuatu. Lelaki berambut hijau yang berada di sampingnya hanya mengernyitkan dahi seraya melilitkan perban di jemarinya.

"Apa yang tengah kau pikirkan—Nanodayo?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Akashi hanya merasa kesal. Kenapa? Ryouta kuning itu mengatakan bahwa dia psikopat? Hah, darimana dia tau? Itu pencemaran nama baik Akashi. Dia akan merasakan ceramahan dari guntingnya jika memang berani mengatakan itu. Ia tidak psiko, buktinya ia membiarkan orang lain tau jika memang ia ingin menceramahi mereka dengan guntingnya.

Benar, kan?

Mendengus bosan, dirinya berdiri—kemudian membawa gunting yang berada di atas meja ke dalam saku celananya. Dia memutar kepalanya sebelum tubuhnya juga ikut berbalik. Melangkah menjauhi Midorima yang menatapnya dengan alis berkedut.

"Kemana?"

"Mencabik si Ryouta itu."

Nah, bagaimana Kise tidak menganggap bahwa Akashi itu... psikopat?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kise merasakan hawa tidak enak sebelumnya. Bulu romanya meremang, dan ia ingin ke kamar mandi. Pipis mungkin hal yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Membiarkan air seninya mengalir dan plong seketika. Jadi setelah bel pelajaran berdering dan guru pergi, Kise buru-buru merapikan tasnya, dan alat tulisnya sebelum keluar dari kelas tempatnya belajar.

Langkahnya cukup terburu-buru.

Momoi baru saja pergi dengan Kuroko tadi. Dia meng-smsnya bahwa dia akan pergi kencan dengan Kuroko ke taman kota. Entah apa, tapi yang jelas, ia berharap kalau Momoi bernasib baik dengan kencan perdananya di taman kota hari ini.

Tidak terlalu jauh dari toilet. Kise buru-buru masuk ke kamar mandi khusus pria.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Akashi hanya berdecak ketika dia merasa perlu mengeluarkan air seninya. Tepat berada di depan nya ternyata. Salah satu toilet di sekolah ini. Tidak menunggu waktu lama untuk dirinya memasuki ruangan itu. Melangkahkan kakinya dan mendorong pintu besi itu. Well, agak menyayangkan kenapa bau obat-obatan yang tercium.

Mungkin habis di pel.

Bisa juga diterima. Tapi tetap saja, baunya itu menyengat.

"Ah—ssu."

Suara itu membuat alisnya berkedut. Melirik sedikit ke arah pojok, ia menemukan Kise yang tengah pipis dengan menutup matanya. Agak menyayangkan juga kenapa lelaki itu begitu manis. Bahkan, ia yakin, Satsuki akan kalah manis dengan Ryouta pirang yang beberapa waktu lalu menyebutkan Psikopat itu. Huh? Psikopat, kah?

Bibir Akashi membentuk seringai tipis yang tidak terlihat.

"Ryouta." Suaranya datar dan dalam. Yang dipanggil buru-buru menaikan resleting celananya sebelum menoleh dan menatap Akashi yang berjarak dua meter dari tempatnya berada dengan cengiran khas andalan nya.

"Akashicchi~" Dia tersenyum ceria sehingga kedua matanya menyipit.

Perlahan-lahan lelaki dengan marga Akashi itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Kise. Toilet hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Tidak ada siapapun lagi, yang jelas ia bebas untuk menghukum Ryouta kuning itu di sini. Persis seperti insiden kamar mandi minggu lalu. Hanya saja kali ini mungkin ia akan melakukan nya tanpa Shintarou ataupun Daiki.

Seringai di bibirnya kembali berkembang.

"Ryouta, apa maksudmu dengan mengataiku Psikopat kepada Satsuki?" Suaranya dalam, dingin dan rendah.

_Glek_

Yang dirasakan oleh Kise saat itu adalah dingin nya besi alias gunting Akashi yang terasa di lehernya. Haha—ingin berteriak, kenapa rasanya malah gemetar dan mendadak jadi kehilangan pita suara. Ya... ya... ini pasti gara-gara Akashi! Akashi telah menggunting pita suaranya terlebih dahulu supaya ia tidak berteriak! Ya! Pasti Akashi yang membuat semua ini.

Dia memang Psikopat!

"A-a-akashi-cchi... j-jauhkan-ssu..."

Na-na-na! Kise ingin menangis saat merasakan gunting itu semakin menusuknya. Ia harus menangis. Iya! Ia harus menangis agar Akashi kasihan, tapi kenapa air matanya tidak keluar!? Haa—pasti Akashi menyedot air matanya. Ya! Setelah mengambil suaranya, Akashi mengambil air matanya! Ia tau Akashi begitu licik. Dia tega mengambil air matanya.

Anak-anak Generasi of Miracle harus tau bahwa kapten mereka benar-benar psikopat.

_Slurp_

Kise membelalakan matanya. A-a-a-a-a-akashi baru saja menjilat bibirnya! Bayangkan, Bibirnya! Bibirnya sudah ternoda, dengan laki-laki pula! Ia harus memberi tahu para Kiseki no Sedai bahwa kapten mereka homo. Yah, Homo dan sekarang mengincar dirinya!

"Ada remahan roti di bibirmu tadi. Aku juga tidak bernafsu untuk membunuhmu, kau menggelikan." Akashi mendengus. Dia kemudian berbalik. Menjauh dari Kise yang bergetar.

Akashi memang psikopat. Dia jahat. Harusnya ia tidak mendekati lelaki itu. Akashi sudah mengambil suaranya. Akashi sudah mengambil keperawanan bibirnya. Akashi juga sudah mengambil air matanya. Akashi jahat. Harusnya tuan Akashi membuang Seijuurou ketika dia masih bayi. Ya! Harusnya tuan Akashi membuang Seijuurou, bukanya memeliharanya dan menjadikan nya psikopat.

Kakinya perlahan-lahan melemas.

Akashi tega mengambil keperawanan nya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

**The end**


End file.
